Dreams come true?
by Kit Raven
Summary: Soul was having dreams of a girl he doesn't know but feels he has a connection with. He thought they were only dreams until the day he sees her in his school. Maka is a new student at Death City. She is a shy girl and has trouble making friends. But she sees an albino haired boy with red eyes staring at her. Maka knows nothing about the dreams, but Soul does and he recognizes her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out right. I'll try my best. And if no one likes this story, I'll leave it as it is. Well...here goes nothing! Hope you like and enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

><p><em>He was frantically looking everywhere. He was searching...searching for <em>her_! _Where is she? _He jumped onto the building next to him, still frantically searching for her. Why? He doesn't even know. There was a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned sharply to see someone just pass around the corner of a building, a block from where he was._

_He took off running. When he rounded the corner he saw the same flicker of clothing just turning the corner. He took off again. _Is this her?!_ Following the occasional flicker and sound of clothing, he was slowly gaining. Around another bend, he finally caught sight of the person. He stumbled, regained his balance, and ran even faster. _It's her! _Around another bend, he saw her leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough to catch me,"_ _She said. He smiled in return._

_"I never give up on a chase," he said. _Man, I sound so uncool. _He walked slowly towards the ash-blonde girl. A slight wind was blowing, causing her pig-tails to trail across her face. He looked into her bright green eyes full of mischief and secrets._

_She pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly towards him. Her black trench coat blows out behind her. His heart started to beat faster from every step closer she took. _Why am I feeling like this? _When she was closer she held out her gloved hand with a small smile. "Let's go."_

_He gave her his shark grin and grasped her hand tightly. They took off at a dead run. Where? He doesn't know. She jumped onto a rooftop dragging him along, giggling the whole time. Once on the rooftop, she turned and looked out on the horizon. "Isn't this peaceful?" She asked._

_"Yeah, it is." But he didn't look around their surroundings. He was watching her. _What's up with me? She honestly can't be that special to me! She has nothing! But she already means so much to me. Sigh. So uncool. _He doesn't even know her name._ _He froze. Something was wrong. But she was already walking away from him, not noticing the danger. He starts to slowly walk towards her, eyes scanning._

_She turns around, with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."_

_He turns to her in confusion. "What?" Tears were falling down her face. Then something jumped behind her and stabbed her. "NO!" He tried to run to her; to protect her! He NEEDED to protect her. But he was too slow. She was already falling. Her body toppled off the roof to the ground in a broken heap. He jumped down to the ground beside her, barely feeling the shock rolling up his legs from the impact._

_He was crying. Cool guys didn't cry over people they barely knew. But he felt like he's known her; he felt so alone without her. He hugged her body close to his, and wailed out his despair, rocking. The creature that killed her was in front of him, and it spoke to him. "__**You are going to die...soon!" **__It reared back its arm, and struck!_

Soul woke with a jerk. His clothes and hair stuck to his body from sweat. He was breathing heavily and shaking. Looking around at his familiar apartment, Soul relaxed and laid back down. _It was just another dream._ Slowly getting back up again, Soul slowly gathered his things to take a shower. Once out and in the living room, he hears an obnoxious yell. "SOUL! Your GOD is here! And he is tired of waiting on you slow ass!" The door slams open and someone with wild blue hair stands in the doorway.

Soul sighs. "What do you want Black Star?" Soul grumbles irritably.

"I'm wondering what's taking you so long. Kid, Liz, Patty and I were downstairs waiting on you." Black Star stops and gets a closer look of Soul. "You had that dream again? Was I in it this time?! I am a GOD I should be in your dreams!"

Soul smirks with out any humor. "What? Why would a cool guy like me dream about you? Get out of my way. We're gonna be late for school." He walks out of the apartment and sees that Kid, Liz, and Patti were waiting on him. They look at him worriedly.

Liz spoke up for them all, "You had that dream again." It wasn't a question.

"It was just a stupid dream! Nothing else!" He walks briskly away. The others hurry up to catch up with him.

"But this has been happening every night for the past two weeks! Coincidence? I don't think so!" Liz, said from beside him. Soul stopped. The others walked a few steps ahead before they turned around and looked back.

Soul looks up at them. "Yeah...that's what I'm worried about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aright so a few people are following my story. Thanks you guys! You guys are the ones who kept this story going, not me. Sorry if my writing is awful. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the first. So here is the second chapter...**

* * *

><p>Sunlight slanted through the curtains and landed across her face. Grunting and squinting, Maka looks up and saw the time. 7:35. 'AH! I'm going to be late!' Scrambling out of bed, Maka hurried to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and grabbed some random clothes. Stumbling down the stairs, Maka found her Dad stumbling around with coffee in one hand and his breakfast in another.<p>

"Papa, why didn't you wake me up?" Maka scrambled around for a quick breakfast and a glass of milk.

He looked over in confusion. "Wake you up for what?" He started to take a drink.

"For school," Maka settled down at the table and started to eat quickly.

Spirit coughed and sputtered, "School?"

"Yeah, school! When we first moved here, you signed me into the school and now its time for me to GO to school!" Maka tried to explain, feeling slightly exhasperated. 'A new home, a new school and a new start..._great_.' "I don't wanna miss my first day, Papa." Maka mentally sighed. This happened everytime they moved. Spirit didn't want Maka to go to school immediatly, afraid that she would be picked on and bullied.

"I thought it would be best if you went to school tomorrow so that we can finish unpacking and have everything organized. I don't think your ready to go to school. I mean look at your clothes! I've never seen you wear all black before," he raises his eyebrows. Maka looks down at herself and noticed that she was indeed wearing all black...and that it was a little snug. 'Oh well." Maka thought, a slight blush forming.

"Well, I'm still going to school. I'll have plenty of time to unpack after school." Grabbing her bag from off the floor she packed yesterday, Maka rushes out the door yelling, "Byeloveyouseeyouafterschool!" Running at full speed to try to make it to the school, hair swishing around her waist, Maka didn't notice her surroundings or that she passed a group of teenagers. Breathing heavily, Maka made it just in time to sign into the office and grab her schedule. Walking out of the room, Maka looked over her schedule. First period: Biology, Room 235. 'Where is that?' Walking among the students, Maka was trying to stay out of everyone's way and not be noticed. Luck was on her side so far today. No one bullied her or even glanced for more than a few seconds. The bell rang and everyone rushed off to their classes.

Walking slower and trying to find the room, she finally found it...twenty minutes late. Walking in to the classroom, all students turned towards her. "Who are you? Why are you late and disrupting me in the middle of class?" A guy with stitches and a screw in his head turned towards her on his wheel chair with a scalpel in one hand. One side of his glasses reflecting the light; smoke drifting up from his cigarette.

* * *

><p>'This is so uncool.' Soul thought as he listened to Prof. Stein explain the anatomy of the animal he was about to dissect. Patty was making another giraffe, Liz was doing her nails, Black*Star was laughing loudly calling himself a god while everyone was trying shush him and Kid was still trying to write his name symmetrically. 'Nothing interesting ever happens here.' There was mutterings all around the classroom. No one ever bothered to listen to Stein whenever he was dissecting. It was the same thing everyday. Groaning, Soul laid his head down on his desk. Someone spoke loud enough that Soul heard it from where he was. "Did you hear about the new student?" a female voice asked.<p>

"Yeah. I saw her earlier in the hallway. She was really weird, wearing all black!" The other girl exclaimed.

"I heard that she cuts herself," the first said.

"Really? And she is coming here? Why would someone like that come to school here? Aren't there schools for people like them?" The second complained, irritated. 'You turn into a weapon and your asking that?' Soul smirked

Just at that moment, the doors opened and someone walked in. Stein turned around from his next victim and stares at the person. "Who are you? Why are you late and disrupting me in the middle of class?" Soul lifted his head and looked, bored. He froze, shocked. The person who walked in was the girl the two females where talking about. She had on all black and it fit her a little to well. Her ash-blonde hair hung around her waist with waves weaving in and out. But that wasn't what made him freeze and stare at her. It was her eyes. The same green eyes as the girl from his dream. _It was just a dream!_ But Soul didn't think so anymore. The girl from his dreams was standing right in front of him trying to explain that she was late because she was a new student here. The only difference between the girl from his dreams and the one standing in front of him was her hair. It was longer in reality than in his dream. Soul smirked. _'No way could this be the girl.'_

"I'm sorry. But I am new here and I was never given a tour of the place. I will not do it aga-"

Stein started to turn his screw. "No, you won't do it again." He sighed. "Find a place to sit and start taking some notes." Stein turned away in a show of dismissal. She turns and looks for a place to sit. Soul inhaled sharply. _'It IS her!'_

* * *

><p>Maka turned around to find an empty seat. Only to find everyone staring in wonder, curiosity, and some animosity. One look caught her attention the most. She saw an albino haired, red-eyed boy looking at her in shock, confusion and...recognition? Confused, Maka sat down front, in a corner to be away from most of the students. "Alright. Now back to what we were doing..." Prof. Stein bent over the subject with a sadistic look on his face. Shuddering, Maka took out a notebook and started to wright down some notes. That was when the whispering started. A shy, sweet voice to the side of her spoke, "Hey." Thinking that it wasn't aimed at her, Maka ignored it. "Hey." Then someone lightly tapped Maka on the shoulder.<p>

Maka stiffened. "Yeah...you." Maka slowly turned towards the voice. The voice belonged to a tall girl with black hair high up in a ponytail. Some of the girl's hair was on the left side of her face, almost covering one of her eyes. She had dark eyes and a shy, sweet smile on her face. "Hi! This all must be very new to you."

Maka turned slightly away, nervous. "No, Not really." She talked quietly, honestly.

The girl cocked her head slight to the left. "Really?" She inquired

Maka nods her head. "Yeah, my dad and I move a lot, but he says this time is the last time. That this would be our permanent spot to live." Maka turned away more. She wasn't sure if she liked all the attention the girl gave her. She pulled some of her hair in front of her to cover her face.

"That's great! I bet you were tired of moving and leaving all your friends behind," the girl tried to look her in the eyes. "By the way, my name is Tsubaki...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. What's yours?"

Maka turned to look at Tsubaki in surprise. "My name is Maka...Maka Albarn." Maka was feeling slightly at ease, nervous and surprised that this girl was randomly talking to her. Maka was used to other girls bullying her and this was new territory for her. Maka was always a loner, staying away from others and reading her books. She never made friends and she never interacted with anyone. Every time that she did interact with someone, they always turned their backs on her.

The bell rang. "So are you having a good first day so far?" Tsubaki asked, while gathering her things.

"Yeah, its ok so far," Maka answered politely. _'Until one of the students decide to start picking on me.'_ Maka sighed. She was not looking forward to this. Maybe she should of stayed home for another day.

Tsubaki smiled reasurringly. "Well I hope I get to see you later and hang out. Nice to meet you!" Then Tsubaki left with a wave and a smile. Shaking her head, Maka gathered her things and left the classroom with the other students, not feeling up to her next class. That's when everything started. Maka was at her locker, gathering her things when someone pushed her...**hard.** Maka's head banged against the side of her locker. "OW!" Mumbling curses, Maka rubbed the side of her head and closed her locker. She heard some snickers coming from all around her. Ignoring everyone, Maka turned to go to her next class. Then someone stuck their foot out in her way. Maka was pretty athletic, but she didn't allow her reflexes to kick in. Instead she let them think that she couldn't handle herself and that she was fresh meat to pick on.

Maka stumbled and hit the floor. Laughter erupted all around her. Maka turned her head down so her hair covered her face. She slowly gathered her things again and clutched the items to her chest. She would't fight back, not to protect herself and not to stop the bullying. She made a promise to her parents. '_Don't start fights, don't finish a fight, don't allow others to know how strong you really are.'_ It was a motto that Maka repeated in her head all the time when others would bully her. Her mom and dad always told her that she was a very special girl, but not to let other's know how special she really was. So, Maka kept her promise.

Maka stood up, walked with her head high and ignored all of the whispering and mumbling all around her. _'Why should I care what other people think of me?'_ So, the day started out almost normal until lunch started. Between classes, people would shove, hit, and talk loudly about her when she was near enough. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom, ready to eat. Maka slowly gathered her things and walked towards the cafeteria. Maka didn't immediately go in. Instead she hovered around the corner, looking for a dark enough space to sit and eat quietly. Looking everywhere, Maka finally spotted one. Maka hurriedly sat at the table. It was close to the entrance of the cafeteria so no one noticed her.

Or so she thought. She was taking out the lunch she made when she saw someone sit a seat away from her. Maka froze. The person was starting to eat their food, not paying attention to Maka at all. Maka looked up from her food to the person. _Tsubaki!_ Maka let out a relieved sigh. Tsubaki looked over at her in curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Trying to slow down her heart, Maka answered truthfully. "Just trying to restart my heart is all." Maka put a hand to her heart and breathed deeply.

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did I scare you?"

Maka squinted her eyes. "Just a lil bit. I didn't expect someone to notice me here. Then you sat here all of a sudden." Maka's heart was beating regularly and her breathing was normal. Then she looked at Tsubaki questioningly. She was quietly eating her lunch. "Why are you sitting here Tsubaki? Why don't you sit with your friends? I bet that they want you to hang out with them than with me."

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders. "I want to hang out with you because you looked kinda lonely over here. And I also want to be your friend...is that a crime from where your from?" Tsubaki was half joking and half serious. Like she was afraid that Maka would turn her away any second. "If you want me to go I can go if you want me to," Tsuabaki's eyes were sorta hurt but Maka didn't give her a chance. When Tsubaki started to stand up, Maka immediately grabbed hold of her arm and sat her back down.

"No you can stay if you want but I'm not going to force you to sit here," Maka still had her hand on Tsubaki's arm and her head was turned away from her. Tsubaki smiled and sat back down next to her. "So...what are you eating?" Maka was terrible at small talk. She started to eat her own lunch.

* * *

><p>Conversations were all around him. But he was only interested in one conversation. The conversation that was in the corner near the entrance to the cafeteria. He had been watching her all day and the only thing he learned about her was her name when he overheard her conversation with the Tsubaki girl. '<em>Maka...'<em> Black*Star was next to him. "BWAHAHAHA!" Soul glared at him, but it wasn't very effective considering he wasn't exactly serious about it. "C'mon Soul! Lighten up man! It's just a girl, a flat-chested one at that, and it was only a dream. You said so yourself this morning. Think and stare at someone better and more important...like ME! Your GOD!" Black*Star was standing on the table again.

Death the Kid sighed. "Black*Star, how many more times today are you going to stand on a table." Kid was organizing his food to make sure everything was symmetrical. Liz was doing her nails and Patty was making another giraffe but with her food this time. Soul was looking at Maka and Tsubaki. Maka was smiling slightly at whatever Tsubaki was telling her. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. But he never was close enough to her to find anything else about her. He saw the other kids picking on her and he hated it. He didn't understand why either. But he admired how she never fought back and stood up tall even after hearing all the terrible things about her. He didn't know if they were true or not but he did know that she was the girl from his dreams.

Black*Star was arguing with Kid about being on the table. "Black*Star it's not cool to stand in my food." Soul turned to look at his best friend with his shark tooth grin.

Black*Star looked down to see his foot was actually in Soul's food. "WHOA! Sorry bro! Didn't mean to be so Godly that I ruined your food. A GOD like me won't allow his servants to starve! Here have my food Soul!" Black*Star shoved his food towards Soul and sat down on his seat. Soul turned his attention back to Maka's table. Maka was done eating her food. Soul saw her stand up to leave when there was a sudden commotion. Soul turned towards his head towards a group of girls standing up and going to Maka's table. "Wonder whats going on." Black*Star mumbled. Soul shrugged,

Maka was looking at the group of girls walking towards her. Soul thought he saw impatience flash on her face but it was gone before he could get a closer look. One of the girls spoke up, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. "Do you really think that you can come to our school like _that_ and think that your all that without getting away with it? Oh I don't think so. You can't just waltz into out school without getting a few pointers on how this school works." The girl sneered. Maka just looked like she wanted to get out of there as well as bored.

Maka spoke. "If you informing me to being transferred here I couldn't help it. And what's the deal? This is just like any other school I've been to. Same classes and same slutty ass bitches who think their all that by picking on someone new here because they feel insecure." Soul and some of the other students snickered. The girl blushed furiously while clenching her fists in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather waste my time on something more important than you." And with that Maka stood up and turned to walk away.

The girl was furious at her. She looked around, and grabbed something. A chair. Tsubaki shouted, "MAKA! LOOK OUT!" in horror. Maka turned around calmly and watched the girl run up to her with a chair raised high to bang her over the head. The girl swung down and stopped a centimeter from Maka's head.

The girl looked furious and confused. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?" she demanded.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? Just because you are going to attack me out of hatred doesn't mean a thing to me. You can beat me down but its never going to change my mind or how I really am. I'll just stand right back up and walk away because it wouldn't be worth my time to strike out at someone different than me." And with that, Maka looked around the room at the students, then left the room without a backwards glance. The girl was looking around at the shocked and humored glances from the other students. "She's gonna pay for that," She told her friends quietly. But Soul heard it from where he was sitting.

Black*Star smirked. "Guess the new student isn't as shy as she appears." Then he glared. "Wait! Why is she getting all the attention around here? I am going to surpass GOD and they are more interested in her than ME! That cannot BE!" Black*Star jumped up from the table and walked off, mumbling the whole way. The bell rang.

"Lunch is over. Let's go back to class and forget what just happened here." Kid stood up with Liz and Patty at his side. "C'mon Soul. It's time to go back to class." Kid looked at Soul and noticed that he was watching where Maka left the room. Sighing, Kid sat back down. "Soul, just forget about her. She's a new student...that's all. Nothing bad is going to happen. It was just a DREAM! That's ALL!" Kid said again.

Soul looked at Kid. "Then why do I get a bad feeling?"

Kid looked at Soul. "Is this because you haven't been able to find someone to connect your soul wavelength with? Soul you'll find your partner. It'll just be a little while before you do." Kid patted Soul on his shoulders sympathetically before he left. Soul sat for a few more minutes before he stood up and left.

***After school***

Maka sighed in relief. The worst first day she ever had. That was the first time she spoke in front of a bunch of students. She was shaking the whole day until school ended. Once school ended and she was out in the fresh air, Maka took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. She started to slowly walk down the long set of stairs. '_I think this is the longest stairway in the world!'_ Once she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Maka heard a deep throat-ed laugh. Maka stopped and looked around. She didn't see anyone. She looked left and right; then she looked up and saw the sun. Shocked, Maka stared at the sun to see that sun was moving and LAUGHING! It had eyes, a mouth and spikes all around it. _'I don't remember the sun being like that before!'_ Maka squinted up at the sun and blinked. _'Yep. Still there, so not my imagination.'_

Shaking her head, Maka started her trek home. Head down, rethinking about the incident in the cafeteria today, Maka didn't notice someone in front of her until she rammed into the person. "Ow!" She landed on the ground, rubbing her head and the exact place when someone pushed her into her locker and gave her a bruise. She heard male curses. Maka looked up to see the albino haired boy rubbing his face. Then he looked at her and extended his hand towards her. "Sorry about that Tiny-Tits. Lemme help you up." Maka stared at the hand uneasily. "C'mon. A cool man like me won't let you just sit there without me helping," He smirked and Maka saw he had pointed teeth.

Maka didn't shudder at his teeth. Instead, she was curious about them. She lifted her hand and placed it into his hand. Suddenly, there was a shock when their skin touched. Maka immediately let go and stared at her hand. She looked up to see the same thing on the boys face. Shock...curiosity. He looked at her, dumbfounded. Then, realizing that she was still on the ground, he reached towards her hand again but this time, with his hand covered. Maka grabbed his hand again with her face turned away. He hauled her up. "Watch where your going next time, alright Tiny-Tits?" Maka noticed that he tried to cover up what happened just a few seconds ago.

Maka looked at him with a glare and spoke heatedly. "My name isn't Tiny-Tits! It's Maka!" She turned and walked away with a huff. She heard him walk fast to catch up to her.

He was smiling. "Alright, alright. Don't turn your anger out on me for not knowing your name. Names Soul by the way." He smirked with his hands behind his head. "So where are you going in such a rush anyways?" Soul looked around. Maka smirked. It was obvious that he wasn't used to run down buildings.

"Not that its any of your business, I'm going home. And I don't need anyone to know where I live thank you very much." She turned down a side road away from her house. She didn't need anymore trouble from anyone. Especially from the most popular guy in school. Maka turned towards Soul but didn't look him in the eyes. "Look. I can take care of myself. So why don't you just run along and do whatever it is you do and leave me in peace, ok?" Maka just wanted to be left alone so that she could do her homework, finish unpacking and read her books.

Soul lifted his hands up in surrender. "Whoa. Ok I get it when I'm not wanted. It's not cool to follow someone when they aren't needed." Soul turned and walked away, but a few feet away, he stopped and slightly turned to look at her, and smirked. "See you around Tiny-Tits." Then he left her alone, staring after him dumbfounded. Maka growled in frustration. But to make sure he wasn't following her, Maka used every strategy to her advantage. She finally made it home when she was positive that no one followed her.

"Papa? Papa, I'm home." Maka set down her stuff and went into the kitchen for a snack.

"MAKAAA!" Then Spirit launched himself at her. But before he made contact, Maka stepped out of the way and Spirit landed on his face.

Maka sighed. "Papa, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that anymore." Maka lifted a book out of her bag. "Do you want me to Maka Chop you?" Maka sighs, puts her book away and heads towards her room to unpack the rest of her stuff.

"So...how was your first day?" Spirit stood in the doorway uncertainly.

Maka sighed. Same thing like last time. Except...something seems off about this school. Different from the rest, you know?" Maka had a feeling that the school and students here were not like the rest and other schools she's been to. She doesn't even remember how her and Spirit came to be here in this town. She's never even heard of a town called Death City until recently. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? And yea I know its been awhile since last time but I have been ill with bronchitis for a lil while, I had to deal with some college visits and school work of course. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long. I tried but I saw that this was a good ending here in this area. Anyways I stayed up till 1-2 in the morning finishing this! So please review and tell me what you think. If not message me! If you have any ideas, tell me! I would love to hear from you! Questions, comments, concerns? Let me hear them!<strong>

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank AzuraLight, Utsukushi-Akuma011, g02sleep, Rahxe1182 and CapturedInAPolaroid for their wonderful reviews! They are the first reviews I had and to this story. Quite excited about this! Anyways, onto chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Soul was out walking his usual routine. He was supposed to be out looking for kishins as well as a partner to wield him and turn him into a Death Scythe. But he wasn't doing either. No, he was thinking about her. Maka...what is it about her that's so special? What was it that drew his attention? Groaning, Soul rubbed his face in frustration. He looked up at the moon. It was the same moon everyday. Same crescent shaped moon with a creepy grin and blood pooling out. 'At least something hasn't changed yet.' Soul's phone started to ring. Sighing, Soul fished it out of his jacket pocket. "What up man?" Soul knew what was coming next when he pulled his phone away fro his ear by his arm length.<p>

A loud and obnoxious voice was still heard even from the distance of his phone to his ear. "SOUL! YOUR GOD IS WANTING TO KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" Soul heard something heavy hit the ground. Rolling his eyes at his friends stupidity, Soul slowly answered.

"I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the past few weeks now, same as you. What else?" Black*Star knew about Soul's mission considering Black*Star was with him when Lord Death gave them the mission of destroying the kishans they ran into while trying to find their suitable partners that could match their wavelengths. 'We're just to cool for partners.' Soul smirked.

Soul heard some bangs and crashes in the background as well as some curses from Black*Star. Soul turned the corner while he waited for his friend to answer. After a few minutes, Black*Star was back on the phone. "Sorry buddy! A big star like me never has time for a break. HAHAHAHA! I ran into a few kishins here! What about you?! Did you slay some kishins yet?" Black*Stars ego was way to big for his small brain. Soul could practically see Black*Star trying to kill a kishin right here in front of him.

Soul sighed. "No. I haven't yet."

Black*Star was silent for a moment. Which was rare of him. "What do you mean you haven't killed any kishins yet? ARE YOU SAYING YOU NEED YOUR GOD TO COME AND HELP YOU OUT BECAUSE THE JOB IS TO BIG FOR A SMALL GUY LIKE YOU?!" Soul had his phone at arms length again. Rolling his eyes, Soul thought, 'I should have known that I need to explain more of what I mean by now. So uncool.' "Well Soul? Do you want your GOD to come and save you? HAHAHAHA!"

"No, Black*Star. I don't need your help because I haven't run into any kishans yet." Soul explained, trying to keep his cool. He doesn't want to tell Black*Star that he wasn't even looking for kishins. He couldn't even explain that he was wandering around town thinking about Maka. He would sound so uncool.

"Dude, not even one?" Black*Star sounded like he didn't believe Soul. "What have you been doing? By now you would have spotted at least three kishins. What's going on, man?" Black*Star questioned. Soul thought for an explanation that wouldn't make him sound insane. 'This is not a cool day.' "Wait! Is it about her?!" Pause. "It IS her! What is wrong with you man? You could have any girl at this school yet your stuck to this new, flat-chested girl like a lost puppy!"

Soul started to get irritated. He growled into the receiver. "Well what about you? You weren't exactly quiet when you first saw Tsubaki. Who is, by the way, talking with Maka and hanging out with her. I seem to recall that you haven't even spoken to her. I'm trying to figure out the connection between her and my dreams. Your the one with a crush on Tsubaki but never had the nerve to actually talk to her." Soul laughed at his next thought. "And she might even be your partner. I heard that she is suppose to be a Demon weapon and transform into multiple ninja weapons."

Soul was just heading towards the buildings where he ran into Maka earlier that day. "You might be right Soul." Soul stopped walking. "Your GOD does need more than just one weapon to be AWESOME! HAHAHAHA!" Soul started walking again. This was the Black*Star everyone knew and few loved or tolerated. "NOT EVEN GOD CAN SURPASS ME!"

Soul smirked. "Well see about that Black-" Right at that moment, there was a loud commotion to the right of Soul. 'A kishin.' Soul grinned his sharks grin. 'Perfect distraction from everything.' "Gotta go Black*Star." Soul ended the call and headed in that direction "It's to noisy to be anything other than a fight.' Soul thought. As Soul hopped onto the building and rounded the corner, he was prepared for anything than what he saw.

* * *

><p>"MAKAAAAA!" Maka closed her eyes. She was just getting to the climax of her book when her father called. Closing her book, Maka got off her bed and walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Something was smelling slightly...off.<p>

"Yes, Papa?" But before she too another step, she froze. There was smoke everywhere. Spirit was frantically trying to put the fire on the stove top out. "Papa!" Maka grabbed buckets and started to fill them with water from the tub. She carried two buckets, one for her and one for Spirit. Handing one to Spirit, they dumped the water onto the fire and whatever was left of the food. 'Phew.' Maka turned to Spirit. "Papa. What happened?"

Spirit put his hand behind his head and smiled sadly. "Well...I tried to cook some dinner because today was your first day of school and I wanted you to relax for the rest of the day. Hehe." He looked towards what was left. "I guess it didn't turn out quite right." It looked like hamburgers...or whatever was left of it.

Maka turns back to Spirit. "How about I go to the store and gather some items to cook dinner tonight?" Spirit had stars in his eyes. Maka was walking towards her room to gather some things. That's at the same moment their phone rang. Maka put on her usual outfit. Her white blouse, yellow sweater vest, green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, a black trench coat, white gloves and black boots with white buckles.

She was pulling on her gloves and walking down the hallway when she heard Spirits voice. "No, I haven't told Maka anything yet." Maka froze. Spirit was speaking quietly. "There hasn't been any time TO tell her, Lord Death." Maka recoiled. '_Lord Death? Who would call themselves Lord Death?!'_ Maka creeps closer towards the living room. She peeked in. Spirit was leaning against the wall with the phone pressed to his ears. He was squeezing his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't even thinks she has a clue about the weapons or meisters and how she plays a part in all this." _'What is Spirit saying? And what does he mean by weapons and meisters? And what does it have to do with me?'_ "Yes." Pause. "Yes, I know I have to tell her soon. It's just going to be difficult since the last thing that I held from her caused the divorce between me and her mother." Spirit sighed at what was spoken. "Yeah, I know it was all my fault." Maka narrowed her eyes. Spirit and her mother weren't together because Maka caught Spirit cheating on her mom with other women. She still hated him for it. "Yeah. Yeah, OK. Then I'll talk to you next time." That was the moment Maka started to make her disappearance. Distantly, she heard Spirit hang up the phone. But before he walked into the kitchen, she was out the door.

She was walking briskly, not even paying attention to where she was going or her surroundings. Her thoughts tangled with what she overheard in the living room. _'What a weird conversation.'_ Maka slowed down to an average walk, certain she put distance between her and her house. She thought over what she heard. _'Weapons? That's easy enough. people sell all types of weapons! So...is Spirit involved with a gang? If so, is the leader this Lord Death character?'_ It was possible. She ran into such weird names before when she was late going home and took the wrong turn. They never bothered her again though. _'But what in the world is a meister?'_ Maka spoke the word out loud. It rolled off her tongue and sent a tiny shock wave through her. Like she knew the word and her body recognized it as well.

So tangled in her thoughts, Maka doesn't realize the time and the place. She turned a corner...and came to a dead end. _'Great! Just great!'_ Maka shook her head and turned around. Once out of the alley, Maka took a look around. She wasn't familiar with the streets here but she didn't live far from the grocery store. But she was in an area she doesn't recognize at all. Maka heaved a great sigh and started walking in the general direction of home. After a few blocks, Maka heard a sound. A scraping sound. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. And it was close. Maka froze. She slowly turned around in a circle, looking everywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary but that didn't always apply.

Maka started walking again, albeit faster. The noise came again and Maka spun so fast, her vision was slightly blurred. Nothing was behind her or in front of her. The sound came again...above her. Maka slowly looked up. The creature was above her, hanging by the two buildings next to it. Its mouth was hanging open and its was licking its lips with its long tongue, drool dripping from it. It smiled. Maka took a step back when it started to lower itself to the ground towards her. "What a tasty looking soul..." It had a slight hoarse and gravelly voice.

'So...it wants to eat my soul. Great. Just add it to the growing pile of why I hate today.' Maka took another step backwards. The movement caught its attention. It grinned wider, lifted its...arm? Only it wasn't an arm any longer. It looked more like a skewer than anything. It pulled its arm back...and struck! Only it went through thin air then a body. Maka jumped back as soon as it struck, so she was halfway down the block already. Maka smiled viciously. She was going to enjoy this fight. It rushed towards her to slice her in half, but it went through air again. Maka was on the buildings roof. 'There's not enough room for this.' She looked around. 'Ah!' She took off at a run towards the area that was large enough for a fight. Maka heard the _clink,clink, clink_ of the monster chasing after her. Maka leaped from the building onto the ground and waited. A _thump!_ told her that it landed on the ground not far from her. She turned around to face it.

A soft wind blew some of her hair strands across her face. A pause. Then they both leaped towards the other in a clash. The fight has started. It swung its arm to slice off her head. She ducked at the last minute while giving it one good kick in the stomach and one in the head. It went flying backwards and crashed into the building, leaving a crater-like dent. Maka ran, jumped up, and stuck her foot out to kick it in the stomach and knock the wind out of it. Instead, she made contact with the wall where it was only moments before. She heard a noise close behind her. Maka did a roundhouse kick and sent it flying and skidding across the ground. It got up slowly and smiled in her direction. Then, in a flash, was in front of her, trying to slice her in half again. Maka was leaping backwards and doing back flips to avoid being sliced.

She back flipped, her feet touched the wall and pushed herself off of it to go towards the thing. From the momentum of the push, Maka drew back her arm and punched its head as hard as she could. It flew back, but still slowly got to its feet. Maka was breathing heavily. This was taking a lot more time than she thought. _'It just won't stay down! What's wrong with this thing? Is it even human?'_ She was losing her strength and stamina. She needed to find a way to get rid of this thing and fast. But she can't hold out for long. She needed help. But no one was around or out this late. She had to flee. The creature lunged for her again. Maka jumped to the side. But this time, she was a little slow. The thing's arm had sliced into her left side and blood was flowing steadily from the wound.

"AH!" Maka clutched her side. _'Dammit! I can't keep this up any longer.'_ It lunged towards her again. This time when she dodged, she was cut on her right thigh. When she puts weight on it,it causes a searing pain and blood rushes out faster. _'Shit!'_ Maka wasn't going to give up. She just HAD to win this fight. Maka stood up and put most of her weight on her left leg to ease up on her right. It lunged at her again and sliced her arm. When she landed again, her leg buckled to. She was on one knee, gasping for air and clutching her arm, her side, trying to stem the blood flow. She slowly stood up again. They did the same moves for a few more minutes; the thing lunging, her barely dodging. Now she had cuts covering almost every inch of her. But she still stood up, still fighting. Sometimes she was lucky and were able to land a few hits back. Maka was getting lightheaded from the blood loss. Maka was trembling when she tried to get up again. The next thing she knew was that she was hit in the stomach and flew into the building. She slumped to the ground, black covering the edge of her vision. She knew that she was almost sliced in half. She could feel the blood,but she couldn't feel any pain.

It was walking towards her. Then, movement from behind the creature caught her attention. _'What is that?'_ She saw the albino haired boy, Soul, running towards the creature. _'No! He needs to leave! It'll kill him!'_ Maka panicked. He was shouting something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then she saw him raise his arm from away from him then glow white. Next thing she knows is where his arm was suppose to be was a red and black blade. Before she could see anything else, Maka was unconscious. Her last thought was _'I hope he doesn't get killed.'_

* * *

><p>Soul was watching the battle scene rage below him. He was crouched on the roof, watching Maka attack the kishin. Her black trench coat flapping from her speed and movement. <em>'If she can do this, why didn't she fight back at school?'<em> Soul wondered. Soul watched her using difficult techniques that not even others in his grade would be able to do for a couple more years. She was graceful and deadly. _'But'_ Soul narrowed his eyes and thought. _'she has nothing to kill the kishin with. So she's not a weapon...is she a meister? If so, wheres her weapon?'_ Soul looked around. Nothing. Soul sighed. _'Does she even have a weapon to protect her?'_ Maka did a complicated jump, twist and kick that sent the kishin flying and tumbling across the ground She didn't even look winded. _'Who is this girl?'_ Soul had a growing admiration for the new girl. She didn't back down or try to run away from the fight. _'She must have great discipline if she held back earlier today.'_

Soul watched Maka fight the kishin for almost half an hour until the kishin finally got the better of Maka. Soul watched with horror, the kishan slice her side. "AH!' Soul heard her scream and it tore at his soul. _'Get up!'_ Maka was slowly getting up again. _'Get out of there!'_ But Soul saw the fire in her eyes. She would keep on fighting till her very last breath. _'NO!'_ Soul screamed when the kishan sliced her again, this time on her leg. _'Get out of there!'_ He screamed at her silently. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot, terrified for her. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. Maka got up every time and tried to attack. Some of her hits were successful but others weren't as much. Maka went down again. _'Dammit!'_ He had to help her. He leaps off the building and started running towards them. Maka tried to get up again. Her head was bent when the kishan moved forward and used its bladed arm to shove her to the building behind her, cutting into her stomach.

Someone was screaming. It took Soul a moment to realize that it was him. "MAKA! NO!" He turned his arm into the blade of a scythe and sliced the kishan in half before it could turn around. A red kishan egg floated in the air. Soul grabbed it when passing the spot, swallowed quickly, and rushed to crouch next Maka. She was deathly white and not moving. There was blood everywhere. _'I'm too late...'_ Soul thought and started to cry suddenly. _'It is uncool of me to leave her to fight that kishan alone. I shouldn't have sat back and watched.'_ Then he felt movement beneath him. Soul looked down. _'She breathing! She's still alive!'_ Soul breathed out a sigh of relief. He stood up picked up Maka and ran to his motorcycle, which was, thankfully, parked in front of his apartment, not far from the fight. He adjusted Maka in his lap to were she wouldn't fall off and he still had good control of the bike. He sped towards the DWMA and professor Stein. _'Please be there. Hold on Maka. Please...'_

The DWMA loomed up before him. _'Damn those stairs...'_ Soul thought as he shut off the bike. He gathered Maka into his arms and ran as fast and hard as he could. _'Luckily Lord Death is bent on keeping us fit by having us come up these stairs everyday.'_ Soul though critically. Soul could run up these stairs with heavier items and finish without being winded. _'Almost there...'_ Soul vaulted over the last few steps and ran into the school. Soul called out. "Professor Stein! Professor Stein!" Soul heard the zoom of a rolling chair wheeling across the floor heading his way. Soul saw the figure of Stein sitting in his chair, his lab coat flapping behind him.

Just when Soul thought that Stein was going to pass him,Stein turned around and started speeding back the other way,keeping pace with Soul. "What have we here?" Stein asked calmly.

Soul told him the short story. "She was fighting a kishin by herself. She had no weapon to defeat it and she was soon overpowered." Soul didn't tell him that he just sat back and watched it all going down. _'So uncool of me.'_ Soul thought tiredly. "Hmm..." was all Stein said while looking at him and turning his screw. They ran the rest of the way to the nurse's room in silence. Once there, Soul gently lowered Maka to the bed and stepped back to let Stein look at her.

Stein looked over her while Soul watched from a distance. Stein grabbed some supplies. Soul recognized some of them but most were a mystery to him. Stein grabbed scissors. Curious, Soul stepped closer until he realized that Stein was getting rid of the rest of Maka's shredded clothes. Soul quickly turned around and faced a different direction, feeling a blush creep up his face. "Why don't you go home and rest up. I'll see what I can do here. But I can't say if she'll survive or not." Stein said. Soul looked over at him. Maka was covered and looked dead. But she had to survive. She just had to.

Soul stated plainly, "I'm staying here, next to her for when she wakes up. She's going to survive." _'She's going to survive.'_ He had to believe that. Soul walks over to one of the cots and sits there, staring vacantly. His thoughts too jumbled to sort out and comprehend on what was going on. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. He had disturbing dreams. All of them having Maka in it and Maka dying. One of them where Soul was the one who killed her. Soul looked at her horrified. His arm was the blade of his scythe and it was all bloody from Maka. Soul woke with a start. Stein was no where to be found. And Maka was still lying on the bed. The doors opened and the person who came in was not someone he was expecting. "What are you doing here Black*Star?"

For once, Black*Star was totally quiet. It was totally unlike him. He was staring intently at Maka. "So...she tried to fight a kishin all by herself huh?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. It was quite a fight."

The doors opened and in came in Liz, Patty, and Kid. "Hiya Soul!" Patty giggled.

Soul glared at her. "Be quiet! Maka is asleep!" Soul pointed towards Maka.

Kid scrutinized her. "How do you know she's not dead?"

Liz walked towards the side of the bed and sat at the chair next to it "C'mon Kid. Don't say something like that. I have a feeling that this girl won't die easily. I mean, she fought a kishin all by herself!" Liz smiled over a Soul, a mischievous look in her eyes. "AND...she was here only one day and already she found her way into our Souls heart!"

Soul glared at Liz. "I don't know what your talking about Liz. I was doing my routine when I stumbled onto the fight."

Liz smirked. "You were watching her all day yesterday whenever you could and when she was in your classes. You didn't pay attention to others around you whenever she was near. Someone also told me that you walked her halfway to her house and you also stayed here to watch over her instead of going home once you brought her here."

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe evenly. Liz was right about him watching her. But did she have Soul's heart? No. It couldn't be possible. He didn't even know that she was real until yesterday!

Liz leaned towards him. "Are you going to deny it?" Liz smiled.

Soul sighed. Liz had valid points on why he was here and staying until Maka woke up. But was it for what she claimed? Or was it because he just sat there and watch her get sliced up?

The doors opened again. _'Who is it now?'_ Soul thought grumpily. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki stop at the door uncertainly. "Oh. I didn't know there were people in here already," she blushed and looked away from the eyes staring intently at her. "Umm...I'll just come back...later." Tsubaki turned to leave.

Soul stood up. 'No wait."

Tsubaki turned to him. "Yes?"

"Your friends with Maka right?" Soul gestured towards Maka.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Did she tell you anything about knowing how to fight?" Kid asked, while slowly walking towards her. Black*Star was silent this whole time and looked like he was tensed up.

Tsubaki shook her head while having her right fist placed over her heart. "So its true?"

Black*Star finally spoke up. "Depends on what you heard."

Tsubaki glanced at him. "That she fought a kishin by herself?"

Patty skipped up to her, screeching "Yep! She fought it all by herself until the kishan beat her all up! Heehee!" Soul glared at her, stood up, grabbed some items, walked towards Patty, grabbed the back of her shirt, dragged her to the corner and told her "Draw a giraffe" and sat back on the cot next to Maka. Liz and Kid rolled their eyes in amusement.

Tsubaki looked at Soul searchingly. "Is she alright?"

Before Soul could answer, Kid spoke up. "Of course not. She's lying on the cot unconscious, probably even dead." He spoke evenly without a hint of emotion. Soul wanted to punch him.

Tsubaki looked a little hurt. "I so sorry. I should have clarified myself. Is she going to be alright?"

This time Soul spoke before anyone else could. "Yes, she is going to be alright." He turns away from everyone and looks at Maka. He spoke softly. "She has to be alright." He heard tentative footsteps behind him and then a hand on his shoulder.

"You were the one to help and save her, right?" Tsubaki asked.

Soul nodded. "But I was a little too late."

"But you still saved her!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "For that I am grateful and I'm sure she is too. And she'll have another friend other than me." Tsubaki was looking at Maka at this point. "She's such a lonely girl..." Tsubaki spoke softly.

"Ah. I see you all made it." They all jumped at the voice. Soul turned to see Stein standing in the doorway. Soul and Tsubaki moved away to make room for him. Tsubaki ended up standing close to Black*Star while Soul sat on his cot again.

Stein looked over at Black*Star and Tsubaki. He turned his screw and smiled. "Interesting."

They squirmed under his gaze. It was never to be stared at by Stein. It could end you up on his lab table with him smiling above you with a scalpel in his hand. "Stein?" Soul wanted to know what was going to happen with Maka. And if she was going to be OK.

Stein turned to Soul and spoke. His face turned serious and grave. "I have some bad news for you." Everyone's eyes were on him, listening attentively. "From my diagnosis of Maka's injuries, I have to say that she is not-"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its been a while since the last chapter. I'm sorry everyone! And I had a little trouble trying to find a cliffhanger for this chapter. I had a few areas for it but it made the chapter shorter than what I wanted it to be. Well I finally finished chapter 3! Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas tell me! And please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think so far!<strong>

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love how you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks you guys! You all are the best! Special thanks to kiritoxasuna4ever for giving me an awesome idea for this chapter! And I should say that I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Stein turned to Soul and spoke. His face turned serious and grave. "I have some bad news for you." Everyone's eyes were on him, listening attentively. "From my diagnosis of Maka's injuries, I have to say that she is not-" but before he could say more the doors burst open. Someone with red hair and a slightly crazed look in his eyes burst in. Soul jumped up in front of Maka's cot while the others took up position around him, ready to fight. The others had a fierce look in their eyes. Soul knew that his eyes were a fiery red. He wasn't going to let anyone he didn't know touch Maka. And nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. "No. Wait." Steins quiet voice froze everyone except for the man. The man was just standing there staring at them. <em>'No...not at us. At Maka!'<em> "Let him through," Stein ordered.

The others stepped away. Soul stood in front of the cot for a few moments more before he sat on the cot next to Maka's again. The mans face had disbelief until Soul moved. Then he had dawning recognition once he saw Maka lying on the cot. "MAKA!" he cried out. He collapsed where he was standing. "NO!" Tears where streaming down his face. Soul felt sympathy for this man. He doesn't know the connection between the two of them, but this man cares for Maka.

Soul spoke up. "Excuse me, mister, but who are you?"

Stein was the one who answered. "This is Maka's father, Spirit...Spirit Albarn."

There were gasps of surprise from everyone...well everyone except for Black*Star. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Who?" Everyone except for Soul looked at him in astonishment. Soul just rolled his eyes. _'Of course he doesn't know who he is.'_ Black*Star was looking around at everyone staring at him. "What? Is he important or something?"

"No I'm not important," Spirit told him softly, brokenly.

Stein sighed and shook his head. "No, your not important. Only Lord Death's best weapon as well as my old partner." Everyone gasps in surprise again, even Soul. No one knew who Spirits partner was. All they knew was that Spirit was a very powerful death scythe. _'Who would partner with Stein?!'_ That question was what boggled Soul's mind the most. There was a moment of silence. Then the questions started.

"WHOA! YOU GUYS WERE PARTNERS?!" Black*Star asked loudly.

Soul asked, "You're Maka's Dad?"

"Did you guys pair up on your own or was it chosen by Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Did Stein try to dissect you when you guys were younger or was he different than what he is now?" Liz asked.

"How did father take to you leaving his side?" That one was Kid. Patty was playing with her paper giraffe.

Stein spoke up. "Now, now. Calm down. Give him time to explain while he finds out what happened to Maka." Spirit finally made it to the side of Maka's cot. He sat on the chair that Liz abandoned to stand next to Kid. "Spirit. Your daughter was attacked by a kishin and she fought it on her own. After a while it overpowered her and almost killed her until Soul here-" Stein points at Soul. "-was able to save her." Stein turned to look at everyone else "Now,as I was saying before Spirit here arrived, Maka is not dead, but in a coma-like state."

Sighs of relief were everywhere. Tsubaki was even hugging Black*Star with tears in her eyes. Black*Star was frozen for a moment before he tentatively hugged her back. Soul noticed that Black*Star had grown taller, he was now taller than Tsubaki. Liz was clapping, her eyes shining happily. Kid smirked while Soul remained silent. Patty was whooping for joy. He wasn't celebrating and he wasn't all to pleased. He was happy that Maka wasn't dead or going to die, but he was guilty about Maka getting hurt in the first place. Just then he felt a soothing presence sending comfort and a tugging at his soul.

Stein returned attention to him by clapping his hands. Tsubaki pulled away from Black*Star and coughed tentatively. They were both blushing slightly,keeping their faced turned away from the other. "Spirit?" Spirit turned his way. "We are wondering if she knows anything about us and if so, where her weapon is?"

Soul still couldn't believe that Maka's dad was Spirit. They had no similarities and he heard that Spirit was a womanizer. Spirit grasped Maka's hand and sighed. "No...she doesn't know anything about the DWMA, weapons or Meisters."

* * *

><p>She was floating...floating in midair and everything was hazy. <em>'Where am I?'<em> She looks around, her hair billowing and floating around her like she was in water. She saw something floating not far away. It was distorted but Maka could tell that it was a pale orangish color. Maka went closer. The closer she was, the clearer it became. _'What is this?'_ She was within touching distance. It felt familiar and had a determined face.

Realization hit. _'Is this my soul?!'_ It seemed to be slowly fading. _'Am I dying?' _ There was a light in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw another soul. It was light blue and looked smug. _'Now whose is this?'_ It seemed as if this soul was hovering over Maka's protectively. _'Or was it trying to keep me here?'_ A pause.'_Whose soul is this?'_

She drifted closer to the soul. It seemed to quiver the closer she came to it. Maka reached out to touch it, then she gently grabbed a hold of it. She instantly felt compassion for the soul she held in her hands. She felt the owner of this soul was distraught, angry, but mostly guilty about something. She pulled it towards herself, closer to her heart. The next thing she knew was the soul went _into_ her, surrounding her, bringing her out of whatever dream she was having.

She came to slowly, pain overlapping everything. She tried to breath slowly and deeply to pass through the pain. "No...she doesn't know anything about the DWMA, weapons or Meisters. All she knows is that I got a new job here, she was transferred to a new and better school and that's why we moved here. Though she was suspicious about why we were moving to a place she never heard of and wasn't on a map, she never argued." _'Papa?'_ Something important must be happening if Spirit is talking about weapons and miesters again.

"Why did you come back?" Maka didn't recognize the male voice.

Spirit sighed. "Lord Death called me one day and asked how I've been doing. He then heard Maka and found out that she was my daughter. He then 'persuaded' me to have her come to the DWMA. I didn't want her to have any part of this. It was the reason her mother and I left in the beginning when we first found out she was pregnant."

_'What's he talking about?'_ "Hmm. She must not have wanted her daughter to have fought the kishins and risking her life." That was Steins voice. There was some creaking and then a click.

"Yeah. We wanted her to have as normal a life as possible. But it wasn't helpful when she was stronger than others and more agile. She hardly tired at sports and almost beat a kid to death once when he picked on her. So we taught her some discipline and told her not to fight and use her strength ever again." Someone squeezed her hand. That was the moment Maka realized that someone was holding onto her hand. She thought it might have been her dad and later realized it was.

"What actually convinced you to bring her here?" This was another male voice.

"She wasn't happy at our other homes. She never had friends and kept to herself, even with us." Spirit laughed softly, sadly. "You mainly saw her with a book in her face. Nothing else. She was always excited about learning new things and took responsibilities in her own hands at a young age. Then when her mother and I divorced, she was very upset about it...especially when her mother moved away and she hasn't seen her since. So, I've been trying to make ends meet and trying everything I had to make up for everything. Then I thought that if she was around other people with the same abilities, she might make some friends and become happier. But there was never enough time to tell her about anything. I was afraid of telling in case she was mad at me for keeping something from her again. I was planning on telling her when she got back from the market, but then this happened."

"So she doesn't know that the people here can turn into weapons and only certain people can wield them?" That sounded like Soul.

"No. She doesn't know that there are certain people who can weild others who turn into weapons. She doesn't even know about the kishins and how you guys destroy them. How the weapons, like you four, would eat the souls to become Death's weapon. She doesn't know that the kishins used to be innocent people who ate other innocent souls to gain more power." He squeezed Maka's hand, harder. "If only I told her, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault Mr. Albarn." _'Tsubaki?'_

"Call me Spirit, if you like." _'Please don't be trying to hit on my friend!'_ Maka would hurt her father and apologize to Tsubaki for the rest of her life. "And it is," Maka finally realized how troubled Spirit was about this situation. "if only I told her about you guys or if I just stayed away and not risk her life like this." His words were muffled. Maka imagined Spirit with his head in his hands. She was quite shocked. She never knew her father actually cared since her mother left.

"C'mon guys. Its time to leave and hope Maka will be better the next morning." Stein said. "And I know some of you guys won't leave until she wakes up. So why don't we hang out in the cafeteria for a while and check on her every hour?" A pause. "Alright now everyone say your last words and lets head out."

"I see and talk to you later Maka." Spirit went first, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"Get well soon. I can't wait to talk to my friend again, even though its been a few hours since we lst spoke." Tsubaki squeezed her other hand.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHALL HEAL YOU FROM THIS INJURY WITH MY VOICE SO YOU CAN LOOK AND PRAISE YOUR NEW GOD!" _'Guessing that this guy's name is Black*Star. He sounds arrogant.'_

"We hope that you get well soon." a light touch to the shoulder. That was a guys voice.

"We can't wait to actually meet you, both me and my sister. Get to feeling better soon." said one girl voice.

"Yeah! Get better and I can show you all of my giraffes! HAHA!" This voice was more high pitched than the other. _'Huh, must be a younger sister.'_ They didn't touch Maka. Maka heard footsteps leading away.

"Soul?" Stein inquired.

"I'll be out in a little while..." was all he said. The door closed with a thud. Steins footsteps were the only noise until Maka couldn't hear that anymore. Then total silence for a few minutes.

"You can open your eyes now, no ones around." Soul said. Maka was shocked. She could have sworn to have fooled everyone. "I know your awake so there's no point in hiding it any longer. You've been awake for awhile. Presumably since your father arrived, so drop the act and open your eyes." He didn't sound cruel or angry, just...tired. Maka slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights blinded her for a few moments but her eyes adjusted in seconds. She looked around until she found Soul on the cot next to her. He smirked. "That's better."

"How did you know?" she croaked. She tried to clear her throat, but to no avail.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Thirsty?" Before she could answer, he stood up, grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He sat down in the chair next to her cot and held out the cup towards her. Maka lifted a shaky hand and tried to sit up. But the pain was too much and she collapsed, breathing heavily. "Here," Soul lifted her upper body with one arm while holding the cup with the other. Maka drank greedily,not noticing that most of it spilled down her shirt. When most of the cup was emptied, Soul put the cup on the table next to her and gently lowered her back on the cot.

"Thank you." Maka was never treated with kindness from others except her Dad when he wasn't drunk and Tsubaki whom she met recently. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do or say. She was _nervous_. But at least she could speak clearly.

"Your welcome." Soul stayed in the seat, arms resting on his knees, staring at her.

"How did you know I was awake?" Maka asked again.

Soul smiled even wider, showing his shark teeth. "I was watching you the whole time. Your expression changed once and you moved a little at another part." He chuckled a little. "You're not really good at pretending are you?"

Maka went red with humiliation. She turned her face away. _'I thought I did it pretty well.'_

Soul chuckled again. "So...you wanna rest for a while or go out and talk with the others and let them know you know everything now?"

Maka looked down at the bed sheets and grasped it tightly in her hands. "I-I...I just wanna rest some more if you don't mind." She looked up in time to see him slowly nod his head.

"That's understandable. Alright then. I'll let you rest and just tell everyone you woke up but you don't want to be bothered until tomorrow...OK?" His expression was of total understanding.

Maka nodded. "Alright." Soul stood up.

"I'm glad that your awake and not dead." He started to walk away. "Oh and about the questions I know your having at the moment, I'll answer them tomorrow." Soul waved while still walking in the direction of the door. "See ya later, Tiny-Tits." He was out the door before she could respond. She glared at the door. _'He is so arrogant!'_ Maka turned on her side, careful of her cuts. She closed her eyes, head buzzing with the information she overheard. _'There were people who actually turned into weapons? I can't believe it. And the weapons eat souls turned bad called kishins?'_ Maka shook her head and fell asleep and had a dream of her mother.

* * *

><p>Soul walked slowly down the hall, towards the others in the cafeteria. He could already smell the food. But he couldn't eat. All he can think about was Maka in the nurse's office, alone. And her expression when she finally opened her eyes. So shocked...so hurt. <em>'She didn't know about any of this! Just like Spirit told us.'<em> Soul thought that Spirit might have been lying. Or just stretching the truth a little. Soul sighed. He only met this girl in one day and already his world is turned upside down.

Soul finally made it to the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting at a table relaxing and eating. All except for Spirit. Black*Star saw him first. "HEY MAN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! YOUR GOD HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Black*Star stood and ran up to Soul. Black*Star slowed when they neared and raised his hand at the same time Soul raised his. They clap hands and smile at one another.

"What? Were you worried about me?" Soul smirked.

Black*Star smiled back, good natured. "You were gone for so long, of course I was a little worried."

Tsubaki spoke up."Yeah, we all were getting kinda worried."

"So what took so long?" Kid asked. Kid, always one to get straight to the point.

Soul sighed and sat down. Liz passed him a plate of food and something to drink. "Thanks." Soul rubbed his hand over his face in stress, then raked his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He didn't want to tell them in case they went in there and bothered her, but he told her that he would tell them. Soul took a deep breath and started. "Maka woke up."

"What?" "How?" "When?" Everyone spoke at once. Soul didn't have time to speak with everyone shouting questions at him. He stayed quiet until he had the chance to speak. Stein was the one to settle everyone down. "Calm down everyone. Give the kid a chance to explain himself. Now Soul," Stein turns to him. "What do you mean that Maka woke up?"

"Just what I said." Soul started eating his food. He looked up at everyone's faces and saw irritation in some of them. The main irritation was coming from Spirit. Stein was trying to hold Spirit in his seat. Soul sighed. "She woke up sometime after Spirit," Soul nodded towards him. "barged into the room."

"So she heard and knows everything now?" Kid inquired.

"Well I don't exactly know how much she knows or understands. She looked majorly hurt and confused when I left her alone," Soul informed.

"I should be there for my MAKA!" Spirit yelled.

Soul sighed a second time. "She went back to sleep."

But Soul said it too late. Spirit was already gone. _'So uncool Spirit.'_ But he had to admit that he wanted to be with Maka again as well. It was the same feeling he had in his dreams, that connection and companionship. _'It's also my fault that she is in this mess...'_ Soul sighed for the thousandth time that day. He finished eating and went after Spirit to go to Maka's room. He could hear the others close behind him.

"Papa?" Soul heard a groggy voice the closer he came to the door.

He slowed to a walk and went right on in like he owned the place. "Your father couldn't wait until you were well rested before he came here." Soul smirked. He headed towards 'his' cot and sat down.

Maka looked over at him. She seemed so weary and confused it tore at him, but he didn't let it show. It was uncool to let weakness show. Maka looked back at Spirit. "Soul told you I wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't you let me sleep?" There was an undercurrent of anger in her voice. Soul inwardly smirked. _'Even bruised,half asleep and confused, she has a steel spine.'_

Spirit started to tear up. "I'M SO SORRY MAKA!" Spirit wailed and launched himself at Maka, trying to hug her.

She gasped in pain. Soul leaped up and grabbed Spirit by the collar of his shirt before he threw him off her. "Dude! Not cool!" Soul stood in front of Maka's bed, arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Maka stared in shock. Soul threw her father across the room and was now standing in front of her cot, arms crossed. "Dude! Not cool!"<p>

"Soul...you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself." Maka said quietly.

Soul turned and looked at her with humor. "It's not cool to boss someone whose helping when your hurt, Tiny Tits. Just let me help." Soul then turned back to Spirit.

Maka flushed with anger. If she could, she would have smacked him on his skull with a book. At the moment she was trying to get comfortable. "Here let me help you," Tsubaki said. She lifted Maka's torso,arranged her pillow to lean against the wall and helped her lean against the pillow.

Maka smiled, in pain. "Thanks Tsubaki."

"No problem." She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

Maka looked around and noticed that other people were in her room as well. People she didn't know. She ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. She didn't like always wanted to either taunt her or injure her. She didn't want them to see her so weak and bruised. She wouldn't be able to hold onto her control and fight back. She was tired...tired of everyone picking on her and hurting her because she was different. _'I can't take it anymore!'_ She wailed inside.

"Maka. I would like to introduce you to my friends," Soul started. Maka looked between the gap in her hair. Soul pointed to a dark haired boy with three white stripes. "This is Death the Kid and let me warn you, he is a symmetrical freak. "

"Hey, symmetry is the balance of the world." He stated calmly.

Soul chuckled. "Those are his weapons, the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. Liz," He pointed to the taller one, who waved, "is the oldest. And Patty," He points to the smaller one next to Liz,"is the youngest."

"Nice to meet you! HAHA!"Patty says.

Maka acknowledged them with a brisk nod. "And last is-"

"BLACK*STAR! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! BAHAHA!" The blue haired boy jumped onto the cot she was laying on. Soul grabbed him and threw him next to Spirit.

"SHE'S INJURED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND ON HER COT?!" Soul yelled.

"I'm going to surpass GOD! I can HEAL her just by being NEAR her!" Black*Star yelled.

The two yelled at each other furiously for a while. Maka lifted her head higher, just looking at all of them, just being themselves and having fun. The one Soul called Kid was freaking out about symmetry while the Thompson sisters were trying to calm him. Black*Star and Soul were arguing over nothing in particular. Maka started to giggle. Soul looked over at her questioningly. Then Maka started to actually laugh. It was the first time she laughed in a long time. She was holding her stomach in pain, tears coming to her eyes. After a few more seconds of laughing, Maka realized that everyone was staring at her. She grew silent and hid behind her hair again.

There was silence for a few seconds more before conversations started again. Kid and his partners were talking, Black*Star and Soul, and Tsubaki was trying to talk to Maka. Tsubaki gave up after a little while and just sat quietly next to Maka. Ten minutes passed, conversations lulling Maka into a deep and painless sleep. The last thing she heard was Soul's voice. "Yes, Maka. Go to sleep and forget this day has ever happened for a few hours. And...I'm sorry." Something wet landed on her cheek, but before she could figure out what it was, she sank into a blissful nothing.

Maka woke up and no one was around. She tried to stand on her own, but found herself face first on the ground. "Ow," she groaned. She pushed herself up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Finally relieved, Maka slowly walked out...only to run into something. Maka fell to the ground again. "Ow," She looks up. Or rather some_one_! "Oh! Uh, morning Soul."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I had to use the restroom. Not that that's any of your business," Maka grumbled, trying to stand up again. Soul just casually leaned down, scoped her into his arms, and carried her back to her cot. Maka flushed in embarrassment.

"You need to rest so that you can heal faster and be back on your feet!" Soul flashed his shark grin. Maka hid behind her hair.

"Well, I see your feeling better," Steins said.

"Morning Stein," Soul said, good natured.

Stein nods in acknowledgement. He walks to the side of Maka's cot and see's that her face is red. Stein raises an eyebrow. "Did I intrude on something?"

"No!" Maka said at the same time Soul said "Yes." Maka glared at Soul while Soul looked at her humorously.

"I see." Stein was turning his screw and had a creepy look on his face. Maka felt a shiver of fear. Stein went back to semi-normal. _'If he even knows the definition of normal,'_ Maka thought. "Now Maka, how are you feeling"

"I feel better thanks," Maka said shortly, glaring at Soul pointedly.

Soul grinned at her. "Well, considering what you've been through and how serious you injuries are, you won't be able to go anywhere for a while." Stein looked over his chart and started to check her vitals.

"NO! I can't miss any of my classes!" She lunged off the bed. But before she could go anywhere, Soul caught her in his arms and held her close to his chest. She could hear his strong and steady heartbeat. "Soul! What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from reopening your wounds." He stated calmly.

"Let me go Soul! I have to go to class," Maka struggled, but didn't put any effort into it. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"You're not going until Stein releases you and says its OK for you to go to class." Soul held onto her even tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Well..." Stein started. Maka tried to look at stein. "If you can walk enough and only need someone to support you, I guess there's no point in keeping you here."

"So I only have to sorta walk and I'm out and can go back to class?!" Maka asked excitedly.

"But if you need help walking," Stein started with a malicious grin. Maka's heart started to sink. "Soul here," Stein nodded at him. "Will do whatever he deems necessary to help you ease the pain. Even if it involves carrying to your classes." Stein's glasses reflected when he finished.

"Hmmm...I like that idea," Soul said. Maka could feel the male humor rolling off him.

"Do I have a say in this idea? At all?" Maka asked, worried.

"Take it or stay here for a few weeks and get better. Your choice." Stein stated coldly. "And if you choose to go to class, its third period right now." And with that, Stein walked out. _'Damn it.'_

Maka thought about the pros and cons about staying in the nurse's office or going to class. _'Miss class and fall behind but won't get embarrassed or go to class and get embarrassed and laughed at more.'_ Maka couldn't find anything good coming out of either of her choices. _'What should I do?' _Maka didn't have a clue. Soul let her go a few minutes after Stein left and went to lean against the wall across from her. Soul silently watched her figure out if she should go to class or not. He laughed softly. Maka snapped her head up. "What's so funny?" she asked irritably. It was hard enough to think with him watching her. She doesn't need him laughing at her either.

"You make it look so hard to decide. I thought you wanted to go to class?" Soul taunted.

Maka lifted her chin up. "I do. But there is no reason for you to help me. I can handle this on my own and walk on my own, thank you very much."

Soul gestured with his hand to proceed. Maka _humphed!_ and started to throw her legs over her cot. She slowly stood up on wobbly legs. She looked up. Bad mistake. Soul was watching her with his smirk. Maka glared at him and turned away. She took a step._ 'Ah-ha! I did it! I knew I could!'_ Maka took another step. But instead of standing, Maka was falling._ 'NO!'_ Before she hit the ground, she felt steel arms around her, holding her up. _'Soul?' _Maka was wondering why he kept on catching her. _'What is he wanting from me?'_

He swept his arm under her knees and held her bridal style. Maka blushed a bright red. Soul did his trademark sharks grin. "So...you wanna go to class now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its been awhile, I sowwy! :'( But I finally finished chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long. So I made this chapter a little longer than the others...but just a little bit. Its a little boring I guess...sorry bout that! Anyways please review and tell me your ideas!<strong>

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Done faster than the last one I dare say! Hopefully I can update soon again...anyways, on to the story! I don't own Soul Eater! :(**

* * *

><p>Maka grew irritated. Soul could feel it coming off her in waves. He didn't understand why though. "Soul I can't go to school."<p>

"Why not?" Soul asked, looking confused.

Maka turned her face away. She was embarrassed when she said, very quietly, "I'm in a nurse's gown that has way to much air flowing through it."

Soul leaned closer. "I'm sorry what?"

She blushed harder and spoke a little louder. "I'm in a nurse's gown that has way to much air flowing through it."

Soul smirked. "I know. I heard you the first time. I just didn't think you would say it again." He laughed. Maka punched him, though he barely felt it in her weakened state. "There are some clothes in the bathroom for you. Your dad brought them over a couple hours ago." Soul started walking towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Soul set Maka down near her clothes. He leaned forward and asked "Do you need help in changing you clothes?"

She hit him on the chest. "N-N-NO!" Maka blushed furiously. "I-I can handle it myself thank you!"

"Alright. I'll tell Tsubaki then." Soul turned to leave, texting Tsubaki.

"Wait!"

Soul turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Maka played with her fingers before finally looking him in the eyes. "Y-you were meaning Tsubaki to h-help me undress...right?" She sounded nervous.

Soul looked at her through slitted eyes, questioningly. "Yeah...what did you think I meant?"

If it was even possible, she blushed even brighter. Soul was beginning to think she was going to forevermore be red in the face. "I thought...I-I thought you meant YOU were going to help me..."

Soul stared at her in shock. His hand rose to cover his face and hide his blush. "It is uncool to help dress a girl you don't know." He turned away."I'll...umm...wait for you outside." He started to walk out again.

"Umm...Soul? Is it true?" Soul turned back and saw Maka looking down at her clenched hands.

"What?"

"That people can turn into weapons? Tell me...tell me I was dreaming it all. That or you guys are totally insane and believe what you guys are saying." She laughs hysterically. "No. I had to have dreamed all this up. There's no way this is all true and that someone like you would be talking to me. I was always imaginative in things, though I didn't know my imagination would go this far! Alright! You can wake me up any second now! Hahaha!" Maka knew she had a slight crazed look in her eyes.

Soul looked away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Maka looked at him, stopping her hysterical laughter.

Soul turned his back on her and spoke. "Because it's true."

"What?" Maka asked very quietly.

"I said that it's true." Soul spoke, emotionless. He lifted his arm away from his body, speaking at the same time. "And I can prove it." His arm glowed white for a few seconds, then turned into the blade of his scythe. It gleamed in the light of the bathroom. Maka gasped. Soul heard some scrambling behind him. He sighed. _'Of course she would be shocked and probably even scared. How could I have ever thought she could be my partner.'_ "Now," Soul's arm went back to an actual arm. "You know the truth. So go ahead." He looked over his shoulder and smiled menacingly. "Run screaming out of this room. I won't stop you."

Maka was staring at him in shock...and had a slight crazed look. "That's...impossible." She mumbled. Soul rolled his eyes in amusement. "It can't be." She jumped to her feet saying, "But if your a weapon-" then she started to fall. Soul ran over and caught her. "Sorry. But if your a weapon, is everyone else in this school a weapon to?"

He sat her down again and sighed. Raking a hand through his hair, making it even more wild, Soul said, "Not exactly. Remember the word Meisters?" At her nod, Soul continued. "There are certain people who can wield us weapons. The Meisters help us weapons kill kishans and we eat their souls to protect the innocent souls as well as becoming Lord Death's Death Scythe."

Maka put a hand up. "Wait. Information overload. I don't think I'm ready for anymore details." Maka was holding her stomach and had a slightly crazed look.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to everything happening here." Soul reassured. Maka was starting tremble. Soul knelt down in front of her. "Hey. There's nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." _'I won't let anything hurt you ever again.'_ Soul promised to himself. Maka looked up into his eyes. She didn't flinch. Just like the first time they met.

She smiled a small smile."I'm not afraid. I'm overwhelmed with this information. Even seeing it with my own eyes I don't believe it." Maka took a deep breath. "Well, I sorta do believe it, I guess. It's all hard to...its just-"

"-shocking. Yeah, I know." He looks at her. _'What must it be like to know the world as you know it is turned upside down.' _"I'm sorry. For everything that's happening." Soul couldn't imagine how she was feeling. "How about that offer? I'll text Tsubaki and tell her to come help you and then I'll take you to class ok? Oh. I also forgot to tell you that you have some different classes. Which is convenient for me."

"How's that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Your in all my classes." And he walked out. He pulled out his phone. _Hey Tsubaki. Can you help Maka get ready for school by helping her into her clothes?_

_Sure Soul! I'll be there as soon as I can, maybe 5 minutes._

_Thanks._

Soul put his phone away and waited. True to her word, Tsubaki was here in five minutes. "She's in there." Soul pointed behind him. Tsubaki nodded her in thanks and went in. Soul waited a few minutes, the few minutes turned into five, and the five minutes turned into ten. Tsubaki came out with Maka leaning against her, breathing heavily. Soul looked over Maka and realized that it was the same outfit she wore during her battle with the kishin. Soul's eyes widened in surprise.

Maka noticed and smirked. "Some of the clothes were scavenged from the fight. I also have extra of this outfit in case of bullies ruining my clothes again."

Soul nodded in understanding. He walked over to her. "Ready?" At her nod, Soul scooped her up into his arms. Soul heard Tsubaki's gasp of surprise, but he ignored it. "What period is it?"

"Well, fourth period just started. So were going to be a few minutes late," Tsubaki said in her sweet voice.

"OK, thanks." Soul started to walk away with Tsubaki following beside him. Soul didn't care if they were late to class, but Maka might care...she might care a lot. Soul could feel how tense Maka was, though he wasn't sure for the reason. Tsubaki went a few steps ahead of them to open the door.

_'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.'_ Maka said repeatedly. She couldn't take anymore teasing. She didn't want anyone, let alone Soul, to carry her around school! They just made it to the door. Tsubaki went ahead to open the door. _'NO! I can't do this!'_ But before she could move out of Soul's grasp and tell him that she was going back to the nurse's office, they were already in class and everyone was staring at them in shock.

Maka quickly ducked down and hid behind her hair. Soul walked confidently into the room, ignoring all the stares. Soul walked over to an empty seat and set Maka down on it. The shift of movement caused her hair to move and everyone to see her face. The whispering started and Maka could hear them all.

"What is going on?"

"Why is Soul carrying her?"

"Why does she look like that?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Maka was beat up last night."

"No kidding?!"

"Yeah and apparently Soul saved her!"

"Typical." Everyone quieted and turned to the voice who spoke. The source of the voice was from the back of the room. Maka stiffened. She recognized the voice. It was the girl from yesterday. "She supposedly gets attacked and Soul happened to be in the same area to help her." A chair scraped backwards and the girl's voice drew closer. "I think..." the voice purred. "...that she had someone attack her on purpose, to have someone save her and look weak to have everyone's sympathy. To be on her side." The voice was very near, in front of her. "Are you going to deny it?"

Maka stayed silent. She just couldn't speak up in front of all these people, even to defend herself. Yesterday...she didn't know what happened yesterday. Something came over her, she knew that wasn't her normal way, but she still stood up in front of the whole cafeteria and told the girl off. "See everyone? Just as I thought. She's nothing more than an attention freak!" Maka saw the girl raise her hand and bring it down to slap her. Maka didn't move, just closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

Maka opened her eyes and looked up. Soul was in front of her, holding the girls hand. Tsubaki was beside him, blocking the way to Maka. "If anyone here is an attention freak...it's you, Tonya." He shoved her hand away and the girl, Tonya, stumbled a few feet.

"W-what do you mean?" Tonya tried to smile sweetly. She rubbed her wrist where Soul grabbed her.

"She didn't plan an attack and she isn't looking for attention. She's looking for the opposite in fact." Soul stated calmly.

"Then how can you explain how she has those bruises and cuts?" She asked, while leaning smiling flirtatiously.

Soul smirked without any humor. "I was there...remember?" He walked to the center of the room and spoke to the rest of the class. "Maka wasn't attacked by someone for attention. She was attacked by a kishan." There were gasps from everyone. "And she took on the kishan all by herself. Now I don't know anyone here who would take on a kishan for the first time by themselves, but she did. Want more shocking news?"

"Soul..." Soul turned to Maka. She shook her head no. She didn't want anymore attention. She didn't want anyone other than the few people who visited her to know that she didn't know about weapons and miesters. Maka was red. _'Why can't he just drop this?'_

"Just a minute Maka. I'm almost done." Soul smiled reassuringly. He turned back to the class. "Maka is under my protection. So anyone who bothers her will have to deal with me."

Someone stood up. "And me." Death the Kid stated calmly.

Someone jumped up onto the table. "I can't let my new subject to be bullied and not find time to worship ME! If you deal with her, your dealing with ME!" Black*Star pointed at himself.

Maka ducked her head in embarrassment. "No..." she said quietly. She can't let them do this.

"Is there something wrong Maka?" Soul asked her worriedly. He knelt down in front of her worriedly.

"Yes." She said stronger.

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

Maka shook her head. "No that's not it. You can't say things like that. I don't need you to protect me. I can handle things on my own. This carrying stuff," She waved her hand for emphasis. "is only temporary. It's only until I can get my feet under me and walk on my own." Maka ducked her head to hide her face and tears. "I don't need anyone." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>Soul watched helplessly while she was talking. He made a promise to himself that he was going to protect her no matter what. But what if she didn't want his help? <em>'No.'<em> He thought to himself angrily. _'I will still protect her. I owe her that much.'_ Maka lowered her head and hid behind her hair again. "Maka." He waited. "Look at me, Maka." She shook her head. "Yes. C'mon. Look at me for a moment." She slowly lifted her head up, but still wouldn't meet his gaze. He inhaled sharply. _'She's crying!'_ Soul inwardly cursed.

Soul put his finger under her chin and gently, but firmly, lifted her head up until she finally looked him in the eyes. He lifted his other hand and gently wiped her tears away. "Shush. No need to cry Maka. I'm here for you. No worries." He smiled gently. "And your other friends are here for you as well."

Maka narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Friends?"

She said the word like it was a foreign word. Soul grinned wider and nodded. "Yes friends. Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki here, and myself. We're your friends."

Tsubaki nodded her head and smiled. Maka looked at the two of them before closing her eyes in defeat. "Fine." She said quietly.

"Good. Now that that's settled, why don't we head out to lunch." Soul suggested.

Maka lifted her head up and squinted at him in confusion. "What about class? Where's the teacher?" She asked suddenly, looking around for the teacher.

Tsubaki answered this time. "It's sorta like a study hall. Or in other cases, time to do anything you want with little to no consequences. This is also another way for someone to pair up."

Maka looked confused so Soul tried to clear any cobwebs. "What Tsubaki means by pairing up is that weapons and miesters would try to match their wavelength and become a compatible pair."

"Oh...' Maka was silent for a few seconds. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. She swallowed. When she opened her mouth again, the bell went off.

Soul smiled his sharks grin. "Time for lunch!" He knelt down, picked Maka up, and carried her out the door. The students were staring at him in shock while the girls were glaring at Maka in hatred and jealousy. _'Man. I hope I'm helping somewhat with the bullying.'_ Maka's long hair was somewhat covering her face again, while the rest of her long hair was tumbling over his arm. _'What pretty hair...wait. What?'_ Soul shook his head, irritated and confused at why he would think something like that.

They made it to the lunchroom. As soon as they walked in, the whole cafeteria students turned to look at them. Soul felt Maka shrink further into his arms. Soul started walking towards his usual table. Right in the middle of the room.

"Soul?" He heard a small voice say, and felt a tugging at his shirt.

"Hm?" Soul looked down into Maka's terrified green eyes. _'Pretty eyes...What?! What is going on with me? So uncool.'_

"What are you doing Soul?"

He looked at her confused. "I'm taking you to lunch."

"No. Why are you taking me to the middle of the room where everyone can see me! Why aren't you taking me to MY table?" Maka squeaked.

Soul shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you alone, by yourself and out of my sight." He said a little loud. The few tables close to them heard, and started whispering. Soul turned to glare at them and they immediately quieted and turned around. But it didn't stop everyone else whispering about Soul carrying her. Soul looked around and started shaking his head.

Black*Star was sitting at their regular table but with a lot of people surrounding their table. Maka must have seen it as well because she went even smaller than possible. Soul leaned down to whisper in her ear so that she could hear him over the raucous noise from Black*Star. "It's alright Maka. I won't let them hurt you. I'll get rid of them, I promise."

The closer Soul got to Black*Star, the angrier he became. Black*Star was telling a wild tale of how Maka was hurt and how he was the one who saved her. "-aka was surrounded from all sides. She was getting hit from left and right. One of them had a knife and started to slice and dice her. If it wasn't for ME coming along when I did, she wouldn't be alive." Black*Star smiled smugly and looked around at the crowd. Then he saw Soul and his smile faltered. "H-hey, S-soul. What's u-up man?"

"I'm gonna kill you Star." Soul looked out at the crowd with a murderous gaze. "Whatever Black*Star has told you, it's not even close to the truth." Soul once again told the story of how Maka fought a kishan by herself. Once he finished the short story, Soul looked at them once more and said, "Now leave." in a cold voice. They scattered. His voice gentled at once. "Here Maka." Soul gently set Maka down on the seat next to him.

Maka slightly lifted her head, though her hair still covered most of her face. Her eyes were the only thing you could see, even though they were partially covered.

"Wait. That's Maka?"

Soul sat down next to her and looked over to who spoke. Kid was looking at Maka in shock...and something else that Soul couldn't identify. "Yeah, why?"

"She looks different from yesterdays clothes and from her attack."

Maka mumbled something. Soul leaned down. "What?"

Soul saw Maka take a deep breath. "I was in a rush yesterday, so I grabbed some random clothes." Maka blushed a little.

Soul turned to Kid. Kid looked confused and turned to Soul for explanation. Soul laughed, causing Maka to jump. "She said that yesterday she was in such a rush that she grabbed random clothes."

"Oh," Kid said with a small smile.

A grumbling noise broke into the conversation. Soul looked around the table in confusion. "Whose stomach is growling?" Everyone shook their heads saying it wasn't them. Soul looked down at the huddled figure next to him and saw her face was redder than ever. He laughed again. "Stay here while I get you something to eat."

"No Soul. I'm fine."

Soul lightly glared at her. "I'm getting you food and your going to eat it all." Soul stood up.

"N-no, S-soul. I-I'm fi-" Before Maka could finish, Soul was already gone. _'I wonder when she last ate.'_ Soul thought while walking towards the food.

Maka looked to where Soul went. Then Maka turned back to the table, feeling ashamed. _'I couldn't stop him. He doesn't have to get me food. Why is he being so nice to me?'_ Maka couldn't understand what was going on.

"It's because he wants to you know."

Maka's head snapped up, horror on her face. Liz was the one who spoke. _'Can she read my mind?!'_

Liz laughed. "Before you get any ideas, no I'm not reading your mind. It's all over your face." Liz pointed at her. Maka lifted her hands to her face. Liz looked at her sympathetically. "Anyways, Soul wants to do this for you. He feels responsible of you."

Maka let her hands fall. "Why?" Maka asked quietly.

Liz looked behind her temporarily and smiled. Liz looked back at her and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Before Maka could ask what she meant, Soul sat down next to her with a tray full of food. "Here ya go!"

Maka could only stare at it with distaste. _"Ehh..."_ Maka knew she was hungry from the noises her stomach was making, but she just couldn't eat.

"Maka? Are you going to eat?"

"I don't know..."

Soul looked at her, smirking. "Do you want me to spoon feed you?"

Maka shook her head erratically. "No, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?" Maka shrugged. "Alright, fine then." Before Maka knew what was happening, Soul grabbed some food and slowly advanced towards her. "Open up."

Maka's head jerked up in surprise, her mouth open with an 'O'. "No-" but Soul already shoved some food into her mouth. Maka, not wanting to choke, started to chew her food. Her stomach wanted to rebel against the sudden food. Maka held her hand in front of her mouth to stop the food from coming back up.

Soul was waiting patiently with another spoonful of food. Maka knew she was blushing a bright red and her thoughts were all jumbled together. It took Maka a few minutes to realize what he was feeding her. '_Soup_,' Maka thought. Maka didn't know why he was doing these things. She was so confused and troubled. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Swallowing the food, Maka shyly looked up at Souls face.

He was closer than she expected. Maka jerked back with a squeak and started to fall off of her seat. Maka heard someone calling her name and felt someone grabbing her. But gravity and momentum took hold; Maka closed her eyes. Maka and whoever was grabbing her fell to the ground. The person twisted. Once they hit the ground, Maka didn't feel the hard ground. Instead she felt a hard, warm body under her. Maka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the person under her. For a moment she couldn't recognize who it was. Then clarity hit once she saw the albino hair.

Red eyes opened and met her green ones. "Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>Soul grabbed hold of her, but he was too late. She was already heading towards the floor and she was taking him with her. Twisting so she landed on him and not on the floor, Soul wrapped his arms around her. The ground and Maka's body hit him with enough force to leave him breathless for a few seconds. He lay on the ground hoping that Maka wasn't hurt. Once she moved, Soul opened his eyes and looked at her calmly. He said slowly, "Are you alright?"<p>

Maka nodded. She looked around and must have noticed that she was lying sprawled on top of him. Maka squeaked and rolled off of him, blushing a bright red. Soul lay there for a few minutes thinking. _'She fit perfectly into my arms,'_ Soul closed his eyes and mentally groaned. _'What is going on with me?'_ "A-are you a-alright?" Soul looked over at Maka and saw that she was wringing her hands nervously.

Soul smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm cool." He looked back at their table. Lunch would soon be over and Maka barely ate anything. Soul jumped up so suddenly it startled Maka. Soul barely paid attention to that and picked her up and sat her on the table once again. The lunch room went from low whispering to sudden yelling and shouts. Soul didn't care one bit. Once he sat her at the table, Soul scooped another spoonful of soup and tried to have Maka eat some more.

"Soul..." Maka trailed off once she looked into his eyes.

"You need to eat some more." He said resolutely. Maka sighed and opened her mouth to accept the food. Soul smiled, satisfied. He fed her until the bell rang, then he scooped her up and took her to their next class.

Soul heard Black*Star shouting behind him, but Soul didn't pay enough attention to him to know what he was saying. He felt a tugging on his shirt. Soul smirked and looked down at Maka expectantly. "Yes?"

"Umm," Maka started. "I w-wanna thank you f-for everything."

Soul frowned down at her in confusion. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"But I do. Your taking c-care of me when you don't have t-to. You made s-sure I ate a-and stopped the o-others from bullying m-me."

"Well you might not thank me later today." Maka frowned up at him in confusion.

Soul made it their to next class and mentally groaned. Maka looked around and asked, "What class is this?"

Soul sighed and replied. "It's a training class for weapon and meister pairs. Or if you don't have a partner, like me, you try to defend yourself from the other pairs to see how you can handle fights on your own."

Maka looked up. "You don't have a partner?"

Soul shook his head in reply. "I'm going to go ask Sid to see if I can back out today."

"Why?"

"Because of you, of course. I told you I wasn't going to leave your side at all today."

Maka frowned up at him. "No. I'll be fine on my own for a little while. Go practice."

Soul looked down at her determined face. "I'm not go-"

"Oh yes you are! If you don't, I'll go and try to walk on my own and talk to this Sid person myself!"

Soul looked down at her in shock. _'She didn't stutter once!'_ Soul smiled suddenly and laughed. "Alright Tiny-Tits. But you have to stay sitting. No walking for you, k?"

Maka nodded, satisfied that she won that argument. Soul found a place for her to sit at the bleachers and started walking towards the rest of the students. He knew the students were talking about him carrying Maka around, but he didn't even care. "Alright class!" The students lined up and waited for instructions. "Pair up with someone who is not your partner and not the same class as you. So no weapon with weapon or meister with meister. Once you found your partner, you are going to try to dodge each others attack with out your partner and see if you can defend as well as you attack."

Soul looked over at his 'partner' and smiled his sharks grin. _'This is going to be easy,'_ he thought.

Sid continued. "As soon as you land a hit, back off. Don't continue attacking the person. That's how people get hurt." Sid went to everyone to make sure they had a partner. Then he went over to Maka. Soul immediately went over to her. Soul just hear Sid ask why she was sitting on the sidelines.

"She's the one who fought the kishan and almost died. She's still recovering." Soul answered for her. Maka threw him a grateful smile while Sid considered her.

"Alright. Until you are recovered enough to participate, you may stay on the sidelines." Sid informed her.

Maka nodded in understanding. "Understood."

Sid nodded and headed back towards the other students. Soul looked over at her and smiled. This time he didn't allow sharp teeth to show.

Soul walked back to his partner in time when Sid told them to get started. Soul turned his arm into his scythe and went into the ready stance. The other person got into a ready stance as well. _'Hm...wonder what this guy's name is.'_ Soul thought. Then Soul cleared his mind and burst into action. He swung his weapon at the guy, but never hit his mark. The guy agilely dodged his attack and did his own attack. Soul dodged and tried, but missed, again. 'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' Soul swung with his scythe, hit with his other arm, and dodged. After a while, Soul finally landed a hit on the other guy.

"Good one, Soul." Sid said while making his rounds. "Try again Tyler."_ 'Ah, so that's his name.'_ Soul looked him over. Tyler was almost six foot, with black hair and blue eyes. He had wide shoulders and a good build._ 'Here's someone who could give me a challenge.'_ They got into their ready stances, then shot off at one another. The next hit was from Tyler. They broke apart and Soul praised him.

"Good one!" Soul called.

"Thanks," Tyler responded.

They continued like that until class was close to ending. "Alright! Class is over! Clean up!" Soul cleaned up as fast as he could so he could rejoin Maka. Soul headed in the direction he left Maka and stopped. He started looking frantically around. _'Where is she?!'_ He ran over to the last area he found her...and exhaled in relief. Maka was lying down in-between the bleacher seats and she was fast asleep. Soul smiled slighlty and moved a piece of her hair that was lying across her cheek behind her ear. She stirred, moved a little, and fell back asleep.

"Time to go home," Soul said and gently lifted her from her makeshift bed. As soon as Soul lifted her, Maka moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Soul froze and looked down at her face. She was still asleep. Soul sighed and started walking out. He found Tsubaki a few students in front of him and called out. "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned around and looked over at him in confusion. As soon as she saw Maka in his arms her look turned to worry. "Is she alright?" Tsubaki rushed over.

"Yeah she's fine. Just asleep." Soul informed.

Tsubaki took a closer look and realized that she was indeed asleep...and holding onto Soul rather tightly. She smiled at Soul while Soul looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Tsubaki laughed. "Nothing." And started walking down the hallway next to Soul. Soul looked at Tsubaki a few minutes more before he let it go.

"I need help. Do you know where she lives? I don't think she'll want to go back to the nurse's office and I don't think its a good idea for her to be in school longer. I also don't know where she lives." Soul walked down to Lord Death's room, waiting for Tsubaki's reply.

"No I don't know where she lives. I never thought to ask." Tsubaki had her finger under her chin, thinking.

"It's fine. She'll just sleep at my house for the moment." Soul then stepped into Lord Death's room.

"Hello, hello! Good to see you Soul, Tsubaki. What can I do for you?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm going to be taking Maka to my house and I was wondering if we could be excused early." Soul asked.

"Sure, sure! Go right ahead! Make sure to take extra care of Spirits daughter, he is over protective." Death told him.

Soul nodded his thanks and headed out. Soul walked down the stairs and headed towards his house the school offered him. Soul put Maka in the guest bedroom and tucked her in the bed. Once done, Soul headed out into the living room and turned on the t.v. He fell asleep watching some random show and didn't wake until he heard Maka emerge from the room.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, your starting to be able to walk." But as soon as he finished his sentence, Maka stumbled and fell. He rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. "Whoa. Careful there."

"Where am I?" Maka asked looking around.

"My house," Soul responded.

Soul led Maka to the couch and sat her down. "Stay here while I go and fix dinner." Then he left and started cooking dinner. He checked his mail and found one from Spirit.

_Maka can stay with you until she is better. Take good care of her or I will hunt you down and kill you in the most horrible way possible. Oh! And tell Maka that her Papa loves her! -Spirit._

Soul rolled his eyes and told the news to Maka. She took it pretty calmly, considering things. "Oh...OK." Maka looked away from him. Soul looked at her curiously before he turned back to dinner. "I'm sorry but I'm not a good cook. So I hope your not a picky eater or anything."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'm not hungry," Maka replied.

Soul glared at her. "Even if your not hungry, your still going to eat. You barely ate lunch and only because I spoon fed you. When was the last time you ate?"

Maka had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Two days ago."

"Liar." Soul didn't know how he knew but somehow he knew she was lying.

"OK, so almost three days ago. So what?"

Soul noticed that the whole time they were talking, Maka never looked over at him once. _'That must be why she isn't stuttering.'_ "Maka. Look at me." She shook her head. "Please look at me." Maka shook her head again. "Then tell me what's wrong. I know that your crying." He could _feel_ that she was crying.

"Nothings wrong. Just leave it be, alright?" Maka looked up. Soul inhaled slightly. _'So she was crying,'_ Soul thought to himself. Seeing her that way tore at him. He nodded his head and turned back to his food. He made some homemade soup to help with her stomach. Pouring it in a bowl, Soul grabbed a spoon and walked over to Maka.

"Can you at least try to eat some food? Please?" Soul looked at her. Maka ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Something glittered on her cheek. Soul set down the bowel of food and rubbed her cheek with his finger. _'A tear...'_ Soul thought. He couldn't take anymore. He sat on the couch next to her, grabbed her, and held her to him. Maka started to cry even harder. Soul rubbed her back comfortingly and let her cry. _'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 5! I can't believe how long it is! I love it! Yeah kinda mushy. But I'm not even close to finishing this story yet. The later chapters are going to be more interesting, promise! Well Maka had a bad day, poor Maka. And I bet that soup Soul made would have been delicious. Anyways, if you guys ever have any ideas, let me know! I have no doubt that I can fit it into this story! Anyways, please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!<strong>

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


End file.
